1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a wooden piece into a predetermined three dimensional shape by compressing the wooden piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wood which is a natural material attracts attention. With a wide variety of grain patterns, wood products exhibit individual features depending on positions of raw wood from which the particular wood products are cut out. In addition, surface flaws and discolorations caused by a long-term use create unique textures which tend to evoke warm and familiar feeling in the user. Thus, the wooden material attracts attention as a material for products of uniqueness and taste which cannot be found in products made of synthetic resin or light metals. Techniques for processing wooden materials are also developing dramatically.